ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Universal Kids Movies
Here's a Movie List on Universal Kids (TV channel). List of Movies Universal Pictures *E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982) *Back to the Future (1985) *An American Tail (1986) *Batteries Not Included (1987) *The Land Before Time (1988) *Uncle Buck (1989) *Back to the Future Part II (1989) *Back to the Future Part III (1990) *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Beethoven (1992) *Jurassic Park (1993) *We're Back! A Dinosaur Story (1993) *Beethoven's 2nd (1993) *The Little Rascals (1994) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *Babe (1995) *Balto (1995) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Nutty Professor (1996) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists (1996) *Liar Liar (1997) *An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) *Dudley Do-Right (1999) *An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster (2000) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) *Nutty Professor II: The Klumps (2000) *Beethoven's 3rd (2000) *Beethoven's 4th (2001) *Big Fat Liar (2002) *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) *Johnny English (2003) *Beethoven's 5th (2003) *Balto III: Wings of Change (2004) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2004) *Nanny McPhee (2005) *Curious George (2006) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2007) *Mr. Bean's Holiday (2007) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? (2008) *Beethoven's Big Break (2008) *Coraline (2009) *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) *Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey! (2010) *Despicable Me (2010) *Nanny McPhee Returns (2010) *Monster High: New Ghoul @ School (2010) *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) *Hop (2011) *Monster High: Fright On! (2011) *Beethoven's Christmas Adventure (2011) *Monster High: Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? (2012) *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) *Monster High: Escape from Skull Shores (2012) *Monster High: Ghouls Rule (2012) *Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar (2012) *ParaNorman (2012) *Monster High: Friday Night Frights (2013) *Monster High Scaris: City of Frights (2013) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Monster High: 13 Wishes (2013) *Barbie and Her Sisters In A Pony Tale (2013) *Monster High: Frights, Camera, Action! (2014) *The Boxtrolls (2014) *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) *Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014) *Barbie: The Pearl Princess (2014) *The Little Rascals Save the Day (2014) *Barbie and the Secret Door (2014) *Barbie in Princess Power (2015) *Monster High: Haunted (2015) *Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015) *Beethoven's Treasure Tail (2014) *Minions (2015) *Song of the Sea (2015) *Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle (2015) *Barbie Rock’n Royals (2015) *Ever After High: Way to Wonderland (2015) *Monster High: Boo York, Boo York (2015) *Barbie & Her Sisters in The Great Puppy Adventure (2015) *Ever After High: Dragon Games (2016) *Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef (2016) *Barbie: Spy Squad (2016) *Ever After High: Epic Winter (2016) *Barbie: Starlight Adventures (2016) *Monster High: Welcome to Monster High (2016) *Barbie & her Sister in a Puppy Chase (2016) *Shopkins: Chef Club (2016) *Barbie: Video Game Hero (2017) *Monster High: Electrified (2017) *Ever After High: Emerald City of Oz (2017) DreamWorks *Mouse Hunt (1997) *Antz (1998) *Chicken Run (2000) *Shrek (2001) *The Cat in the Hat (2003) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shark Tale (2004) *Madagascar (2005) *Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Flushed Away (2006) *Shrek the Third (2007) *Bee Movie (2007) *Shrek the Halls (2007) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) *Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space (2009) *Merry Madagascar (2009) *How to Train Your Dragon (2010) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Scared Shrekless (2010) *Megamind (2010) *Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special (2010) *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) *Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury (2011) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Rise of the Guardians (2012) *The Croods (2013) *Turbo (2013) *Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014) *How to Train your Dragon 2 (2014) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Home (2015) Nickelodeon Movies *Harriet the Spy (1996) *Good Burger (1997) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Snow Day (2000) *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) *Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) *The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Mad Hot Ballroom (2005) *Yours, Mine & Ours (2005) *Nacho Libre (2006) *Barnyard (2006) *Charlotte's Web (2006) *The Spiderwick Chronicles (2008) *Angus, Thongs & Perfect Snogging (2008) *Hotel for Dogs (2009) *Imagine That (2009) *The Last Airbender (2010) *Rango (2011) *The Adventures of Tintin (2011) *Fun Size (2012) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) Acquired programming * Chicken Little (2005) * The Flintstones (1994) * Gremlins * The Goonies * Home Alone * Home Alone II: Lost in New York * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Jumanji * The Karate Kid * The Karate Kid Part II * The Karate Kid Part III * The Karate Kid (2010) * Lassie (1994) * Look Who's Talking * Look Who's Talking Too * Look Who's Talking Now * Men in Black * Men in Black II * Men in Black III * The Next Karate Kid * Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown * Ramona & Beezus * The Sandlot * Stuart Little (1999) * Stuart Little 2 (2002) * Super Mario Bros. (1993) * Yes, Virginia * Zathura: A Space Adventure Category:Lists Category:Movie Lists